


Jesse and Mia, Mia and Jesse

by Findaunicorn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Gabe is a good dad, Gen, Jesse and Mia are best friends, Young Jesse McCree, basically siblings, might get better if I add more chapters, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Findaunicorn/pseuds/Findaunicorn
Summary: It was always Jesse and Mia, Mia and Jesse. The two orphans of the wild west. Jesse lead the way as Mia picked up the mess he left in his track. Jesse would fight with his teeth and claws while Mia would patched up his wounds and cuts with shaky frowns. But it was always Jesse and Mia, Mia and Jesse. Never without the others, always together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the overwatch characters.

It was always Jesse and Mia, Mia and Jesse. The two orphans of the wild west. Jesse lead the way as Mia picked up the mess he left in his track. Jesse would fight with his teeth and claws while Mia would patched up his wounds and cuts with shaky frowns. But it was always Jesse and Mia, Mia and Jesse. Never without the others, always together. Even as they were pulled into the Deadlock gang for Jesse’s mistake, she fell in right with him without fail. And the Deadlock gang didn’t bother to separate them. Though it helped the small hispanic teenage girl was better at mending wounds than some of their own doctors. Jesse would go out and earn their value with every kill, every raid, every deal and come back for Mia to make him new and tend his crumbling heart. Jesse and Mia, Mia and Jesse.

But Blackwatch started to change that. At first, in the new environment, it really was  _ Jesse and Mia, Mia and Jesse _ . Neither of them wanted to let anyone else in to protect the other, to save themselves from hurt. But slowly with every welcoming touch, every proud smirk, every look of acceptance, it slowly became Jesse and Mia  _ and Gabe _ . They didn’t want to invite him into their little group but it just happened. Mia noticed Jesse acted more his age when he was with Gabe. Jesse noticed Mia trying to win a fatherly pat on the head from Gabe. But they were happy and they had each other. So maybe Jesse, Mia, and Gabe wasn’t too bad. Maybe it could be Mia, Jesse, and Gabe. That was what they thought until it was too late.

 

Mia wasn’t nervous. This wasn’t the first time she went out with the team as a support, her quick hands and deadly speed having value on the occasional missions. But this time, something felt different. She didn’t understand what exactly but it didn’t stop her from twisting the zipper of her jacket as she listen to Commander Reyes relay the plan. “It’s going to be okay.” A large hand wrapped over hers to stop the fidgeting, making her look up to her brother in all but blood. His boyish grin was on his rugged face, never failing to put a smile on her face. “I’m not going to let anything get in your way. You can do this.” He gently pressed his forehead against her’s and she couldn’t help but relax and lean against him a little bit harder. “We will get through this like we always do. Nothing can stop us.” Mia nodded truly believing him as she always did.

“I know, Jesse.” The others in the plane didn’t bother to intrude a moment too intimate to interrupt. “I’ll always have your back.” She closed her eyes as she felt his warm lips pressing a blessing on her forehead. Tilting his head closer, she did the same before they stared at each other with twin smiles and a nod. Jesse and Mia, Mia and Jesse.

The mission was going perfectly, everyone was doing their job, members of the enemy mafia was falling as the team ran on strong. It was going perfectly,  _ too perfectly. _ But Mia didn’t think of that, just unlocking doors, creating pathways, making entrances. She knew she was going to be okay. Gabe was protecting her from the front and Jesse was behind her checking her flanks. “Five minutes.” Gabe and Jesse took position at the only entrance as she dashed to the console.

“Understood.” Her finger flew across the keyboard, her eyes scanning the rows and rows of code with speeds that shouldn’t be possible. But every time she made progress, something pushed her back two steps.

“Two minutes. Get this done.”

“Hold on.” She was growing frustrated, growling at the bark.

But a hand on her shoulder made her tense before she relaxed at its familiarity. “Relax, Mia. You can do this. I have your back.” Jesse’s words pushed a calm determination into her again and she nodded, her fingers flying once more with ease. Finally progress was being made.

“Thirty seconds.” She was almost there. She could do this. “10 seconds.” Just a little bit longer. “That’s it. We need to go.”

“Wait, I’m almost there.” She shot back even as Gabe tried to pull her away.

“We need to go now.” He growled but she stood strong, shaking off his hand. She was so close.

“Almost...Done!” The moment she pulled the disk out of the computer, she ran right behind the two of them as they raced back to the dropship. It was going to be okay. She got the information and laid a trap. It was going to be okay.

“Reinforcements incoming, ETA 3 minutes. You three need to get to the ship now.” One of their teammates called through the comms, pushing them harder. Two minutes, they were out of the mansion. One minute, they could see the ship in the distance. A loud bang rang in the forest as wood splinters hit Mia’s face. “Reinforcements are here. We need to leave now.”

“Mia, get to the ship, now!” Gabe turned to shot the men running at them guns ablaze. Jesse followed suit covering her path as the three ran to the ship that was already ready to leave. But more men kept coming. Stopping in her tracks. Wielding her twin blades, she weaved through poorly executed shots and blood spurt across her face. 70 meters left. She could do this. Dashing to the next, she slipped for a moment on a stray twig but caught herself enough to slash another throat. There was a twinge on her left leg but she ignored it. 45 meters left and three more dead. 10 meters. Something flashed in her peripheral but she had no time to react as she felt her side rip apart.

“Mia!” Gritting her teeth, she pushed towards the dropship and the waiting hands. Falling into a heap the moment she felt her feet land on the metal of the floor, she gasped for air. Gripping the pain, her blood froze as she missed her body. No, that was wrong, she didn’t miss. Her whole side was gone. Staring at the semi-circle on her side, she hacked up blood just as Jesse slid to her side. “Mia! Mia. You’re going to be okay.”

“Get us out of here.” Mia barely heard Gabe barking an unnecessary order as the pilot was lifting off the moment they all got in. Her vision was blurring as she tried take deep breathes.

She couldn’t panic now. Jesse gripped her head to his chest as the other medic tried to keep her alive as long as she could. But she’d seen enough wound to know. “Jesse?”

“Shhhh, you’re going to live, damn it.” And now he was crying. That was her only regret, making him cry, leaving him.

“I’m sorry, Jesse.” Her voice was barely a whisper, her blood pooling on the floor. The medic shaking his head and moving to the others who needed attention.

“No, you can’t do this to me. You and me, Mia. What am I going to do without you? Please, Mia. Don’t do this to me.” He begged but she knew this wasn’t going to last.

With shaky hands, she pulled out the drive, “I hope I got everything, Gabe.” She smiled up at the man she wished was her father from the start.  _ Then maybe I wouldn’t have made Jesse cry. _

Gabe looked down at the girl still smiling up at him. In the years she was under his command, the small hispanic woman became more and more like his daughter. A lump caught in his throat as he took the bloodstained disk from her weak hand. “You did well, Mia. I couldn’t have wished for a better daughter.” He whispered. Her eyes widened at the last word before her face melted into a bright smile, one he couldn’t refuse to reply with his own. Kneeling next to her, not caring as the blood soaked his clothes, he brushed her curls off her paling face. “I’m so proud of you,  mi orgullo y alegría.” A single tear fell from her face as her grip with his weakened by the second.

Mia turned back to a lost Jesse. Her brother, her partner, her companion, her second half. “It wasn’t your fault, Jesse.” She barely said, her other hand wiping the tears from his cheek, only leaving a streak of blood. “You’ll be okay.”

“You don’t know that. Who’s going to tie me back up when I can’t do it myself? I can’t lose you, Mia. Anyone but you.” His tears fell onto her cheek but she was losing strength.

“I love you, Jesse. I always will, my dear brother.” With one last angelic smile, her hand dropped. Gabe froze as the hand in his fell lax, Jesse stunned for a moment as he stared down at his sister. And it was more painful as it looked like she was just sleeping, dreaming of the next time she would wake up and tell him everything was okay.

“No, Mia. Please. No, no, no.” No one said anything as he weeped, tucking her cold body against his chest, his forehead pressed against her’s just as it did just a few hours ago. Everyone’s heart felt heavy with every crushed sob from the youngest of the group, holding what was left of their resident angel. Gabe numbly sat against the wall, right next to the pair, staring at the little piece of metal in between his fingers. When had she become so important to him? When had she weaseled her way into his heart and stayed there? But it didn’t matter. Her smiles wouldn’t light up the room anymore, he wouldn’t see her running down the hall to catch up with him to tell him about her latest success, his hand will never ruffle her wavy, mess of her hair with a proud grin.

Jesse carried her numbly out of the ship, not noticing the looks of pity and sympathy. He didn’t care. It wasn’t Jesse and Mia anymore. It was only Jesse now. He lost his other half, his sister, the one constant of his pitiful life. The warm sun that never failed to shine, the moon that always lit the darkness. It was all gone.

Gabe didn’t bother changing as he entered Jack’s room, silently shutting the door. Mia never got a proper ceremony as she wasn’t supposed to exist, Blackwatch wasn’t supposed to happen. And it felt like he couldn’t do anything for Jesse. “Gabe? Still sneaking in as silent as ever.” He lost the one change of a family because he didn’t notice the damn Omnic earlier. It was his fault. He slid against the door, crumbling into a ball as tears flowed freely. He brought them into this, forced her into this hell of an organization. It was his fault she was six feet under. “Gabe.” He barely registered the strong arms pulling him to his chest as he cried for the lost girl he called daughter. He called her daughter. And she smiled at him. That smile that made his day brighter, that made his worries float away for a blissful moment, that warmed his coldening heart. And even with all that blood, she looked amazing, so precious.

“It’s all my fault.” He mumbled to himself like a broken record. All the blood, still staining his hand. “It’s all my fault.” Gabe felt something break within himself, something died with her and he knew he would never be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The emotional aftermath

Neither of them, Jesse nor Gabe, showed anyone the aftermath of their respective breakdowns. To anyone else, they were just as they always were. Not even Jack knew the extent of the bitterness growing in Jesse’s heart towards him until it couldn’t be contained anymore. It was after another rough Blackwatch mission. The whole team was feeling like shit, losing two of their own. But Jesse could only remember the day he lost half of himself. It was him, Gabe, and Jack at the two graves. Not a word was said between the three. But Jesse was already at his limit, nightmares plaguing his daylight. “It’s all your fault.” He muttered under his breath.

“Jesse.” Gabe heard clearly and knew instantly where he was going, trying to pull him back.

But he just shook it off, staring down at the two slabs of stone. “No, I’m not going to sit back and just follow like this anymore.” He growled before facing Jack with an expression neither of them seen on the usually laid-back cowboy. “If it weren’t for you pricks making us do the dirty work that you have no intention of taking responsibility for, they wouldn’t have died!”

“Jesse!” Gabe stepped in, but was stopped by Jack.

“No, let him vent.”

“Vent?” Jesse huffed indignantly. “Fine. I’m fucking tired of being your shitty mutt, doing your dirty work,  _ dying _ for something I was blackmailed into. And for all our work, you do nothing but rack up your  _ pretty little medals _ .”

“We’re doing more than that.”

“Bullshit! You didn’t even know Mia died!” That made Jack’s stern expression crack. “My sister! My other half! You didn’t even know she fucking wasted her life for your shit!”

“That’s enough, Jesse.” Gabe’s chest still ached when he remembered the quiet but always smiling hispanic medic, her soft laugh that light up any room she was in.

“I wasn’t told.” Jack looked over to Gabe who only looked away.

“Because you didn’t care to even ask! You didn’t even think to consider how important she was to me. To  _ him. _ ” He pointed to Gabe. “Did you even know he called her his daughter at her dying breath? That he made a wish she always wanted come true?” Jesse suddenly felt tired. Tired of everything. “Of course you didn’t. It would be better if you just fucked off.” He growled before running off.

“Jesse!” Gabe called after but it didn’t stop him.

“Gabe, I didn’t know.” Now Jack felt like an ass. That was what made the usually such strong man break more than he could put back together.

“I never said.” Gabe sighed, running a tired hand over his face. “I--”

“Strike commander!” An Overwatch commander called from the side. “I apologize for the interruption.” Gabe watched on with a sigh.

“What is it?”

“You’re wanted at Command. It’s urgent, sir.”

“What’s the matter?”

Gabe didn’t have to see to know he wasn’t wanted around anymore. “It’s.. erm, sir. It’s classified.” The commander was gone before Jack could turn around, running after the broken cowboy instead.

“Jesseeeeee!”

“Fuck off!” Jesse didn’t have more to say as he was tackled down. “Get off.” He growled, trying to wiggle himself out from under his much heavier boss.

“Not until you apologize to the Strike Commander.”

“Then you better be ready to never move again.” Jesse huffed and just sunk his head into the grass. There was a day the two of them would just lay in the grass, watch each individual blade wave in the wind. “I’m not the one who apologizes.” He subconsciously said, out of habit.

“No, you’re not. But she’s not here anymore to pick up your slack.”

“No thanks to this shitty organization.” Jesse grumbled. “If only I never let her get caught up in this.”

“If only I never offered you two a deal.” Gabe said as he rolled onto his back next to him. “If only I never let her into the mission. If only I noticed the Eradicator sooner. Maybe she would be here to tell us we’re being complete idiots.” The clouds still rolled across the blue sky, the sun still shined down in his skin. Even when they lost someone so important to them, the world still went on with its business without a care.

They laid in silence before the younger man broke it with a mutter. “This hat was her first gift to me.” Jesse turned onto his back, cradling the hat gingerly to his chest. “The Deadlock gang never paid us much but the bare minimum. But she saved up her money until she had enough to buy this for my 16th birthday. It was the first gift I ever received and she looked so proud of herself. God damn it.” He covered his eyes with his arm, tears streaming down the side of his face. “Why am I the one left behind?”

“Just live.” Gabe said. “Live for Mia.”


End file.
